


Arrival

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 全国大赛前的一段小插曲。





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> *盲狙2018江苏卷（七月起稿十月收尾orz），低分跑题作文，提及Arrival小说和电影。   
> *POT原作向但与原作有很大出入，尤其在赛务事宜和人物成长方面（如果你不认可我的想法，那就是“OOC”的意思）。   
> *祝小景和侑酱生日快乐！

演职员表滚动到了最低端，故事与现实交叠着跌落出银幕，鸣谢次序出现后，一切复归于黑暗。忍足坐在教室正中间的座位上，耐心地等到最后才平静地走到多媒体讲台前，关闭了投影仪和放映器。

教室的灯亮了起来。

“不像是你的风格。”开灯的人评价道。

忍足颔首：“但是，的确是个浪漫的故事。我总是很难拒绝浪漫的故事。”他大概是在电影进行到一半的时候注意到了迹部的存在——从后门悄悄进来，没有交谈，甚至没有走得更近一些。以忍足对他的了解，迹部大概是不会对这类电影产生兴趣的，但这不妨碍他最大限度地尊重忍足的爱好，或是单纯的观影体验。

迹部从后门走到第一排座位间，正对着站在多媒体讲台后面的忍足落座。以他对忍足的了解，这家伙应该是在忙委员会活动的相关事宜，否则也不至于跑到英语沙龙来，一个人鉴赏偏爱类型以外的电影。

“海外交流委员会和英语沙龙计划在下周举行面向全校开放的电影放映活动，我来准备放映材料。”

果不其然。

忍足接着说：“所以你是来做什么的，迹部，‘会长’，还是‘部长’？”

——当然与学生会的事务无关。

“全国大赛的出赛名单，”迹部回答道，“差不多可以开始准备了。”

“监督的意思呢？”

“他让我们先商量着拟出来，若有什么问题，针对性训练第一阶段以后再做修改。”

 

忍足收拾好讲台，下到第一排来，坐在迹部旁边隔着一个椅子的位置。

桌子上铺着空白的纸张，他们的心里各自铺着一串有序排列的名字。这两串未宣的名单，重复的部分，不必说，自然不会有太大问题；其中相左之处，才是仅有的值得他们讨论的部分。

冰帝网球部一直严格按照比赛成绩对社员进行排名——两年多前，正是新王迹部率先打破陈规桎梏，正是涌入的新鲜血液紧随其后全力支持，才有了冰帝网球部如今的活力。这是迹部一直以来的目标，是两年前岳人和亮在球场边的惊呼，是握着球拍的忍足无言的附议，是为冰帝而战的他们共同的梦想：不但要打进全国大赛，还要取得优胜。

关东大赛冰帝铩羽而归，东道主的选送名额又让他们重新燃起希望。在参赛名额面前，连身为劲旅的自尊心都显得如此无关紧要。撇净杂念，只有周遭一切在提醒着他们：这一次更加不容有失。

 

冰帝部长与他的部员隔着一个座位的距离对视一眼，手中的原子笔在空白的纸张上落下字迹。

S1，迹部景吾。

这一条不会存在任何争议。

迹部手中的笔停在原处，迟迟没有换行，而一旁的人竟也没有任何反应。冰帝部长不得不抬高音量：“喂，忍足，你走神到哪里去了？”

“我没有走神，迹部，是单打一的人选毫无悬念罢了。我对此没有疑议。”忍足往椅背上靠了靠，不着痕迹地错开了迹部投来的眼光。

但仅凭这样就想逃过帝王的insight也绝无可能。

迹部放下笔：“本大爷提醒你，忍足，你要是有什么高见，那就趁现在发表——就算是关于刚才的电影也可以。”

“我在想……”一个小小的停顿，刚好足够迹部捕捉。“大概能够跨时空旅行的种族，他们的语言都是非线性的。对他们而言，世界不是一趟单程旅行，而是拼图游戏；生活就像身处拍摄中的电影，每一句台词都是预先设置好的分镜，只不过拍摄顺序未必严格按照故事情节的发展安排罢了。”

他们不是来讨论电影的，但关于电影的讨论已经开始了。

“至于单……”

迹部打断他：“如果在说出这些‘台词’之前，就已经知道故事的来龙去脉和前因后果，那么，还有将它说出来的必要么？”

“没有吗？”忍足转头望向他。

“有吗？”迹部反问。

“忽略掉蝴蝶效应和任何可能的悖论呢——没有吗？”

“……哼。”

至少在“迹部景吾学”这门学科上，忍足侑士还算是个传统意义上的好学生。迹部当然没有认输，他只是在坚持己见的同时结束了这场争论：那个“哼”的意思是“当然没有”，后面或许还有几个字，碍于风度和他们的关系，已经没有说出口的必要。

（而这恰恰印证了迹部的观点。）

 

忍足没有接话，教室里一时安静得只剩下墙壁上挂钟的指针一格一格地转动着，在轮回中咔嚓咔嚓地吃掉了时间。原子笔的尾端一下一下敲击着桌面，迹部盯着忍足，同样一言不发。

再说一次：他们当然不是来讨论电影的。

 

“部长。”

最后是忍足打破了沉默，以一个不常见的方式。他只在向同学以外的人提起迹部时这么称呼过。

“嗯——？”

“把我放在S2吧。”他说，终于迎上迹部的目光，镜片之后的平静一如既往。“理由充分：我的能力完全可以胜任单打二的位置，岳人和日吉的双打训练卓有成效；最重要的是，我也想赢，冰帝需要胜利。”

大卫王拨动了竖琴的弦线，帕拉斯·雅典娜擦亮了手中的武器，霍吉尔对君主宣誓效忠，追随至今——迹部只觉得他每日在网球部对着的这张扑克脸，竟也有了新的花色。而这甚至还算不了什么，尤其是眼下忍足郑重其事地对他说：我也想赢啊，部长；冰帝要赢得全国大赛冠军啊，部长。

他现在甚至很难分辨清楚，忍足的这两句话之中，到底何者对他的震撼更大。

或许忍足还没有完全回到一个真正的单打选手的状态，或许岳人和若的双打组合还没有磨合到炉火纯青的地步，又或许还会有更好的安排（这个可能性比前二者都小很多），但至少，现在他有了一个在乎胜负的忍足侑士。

冰帝有了一张好牌。

 

* * *

注：大卫王、雅典娜和霍吉尔分别是黑桃K、Q和J牌上所绘的形象。

 


End file.
